


Spark

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Experimenting with a new style that's not my usual anime or furry art. It's been years since I've drawn regularly so this was a nice warm up. It's super rough and leaves much to be desired but it's my best for now. Loki is showing off some magic to Tony. Not my original characters. Ink and prismacolor markers. *cellphone pic quality due to the sketch pad paper being too large for the scanner.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with a new style that's not my usual anime or furry art. It's been years since I've drawn regularly so this was a nice warm up. It's super rough and leaves much to be desired but it's my best for now. Loki is showing off some magic to Tony. Not my original characters. Ink and prismacolor markers. *cellphone pic quality due to the sketch pad paper being too large for the scanner.


End file.
